Brothers Till The End
by CragApolis
Summary: Freddy and Bonnie have known each other since activation, believing they are built as brothers. Being young and irresponsible they can get up to some wacky shenanigans, with The Puppet trying to keep them in line. But they made a promise, no matter what happens, they are brothers to the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey guys, welcome to my first ever story. Man I'm so pumped. I do get a feeling it'll end up empty basically with no reviews and end up forgotten… I dunno but hey, it'll be fun while it lasts right? So once I started Freddy's voice it started southerner but somehow, when I read it out loud, he sounded Australian. Whatever then haha, there's no mistake in the way he speaks ok. Any errors or suddenly changing the way he says certain words is all legit. If you want to know his voice, try a terrible and quick speaking Australian person, or southerner if you want to try that. So let's dive right in.**

The leporid opened his eyes, scanning the environment around him. He blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He shook his head when information started flooding into his brain. He was an animatronic, and he was to perform to keep the children happy. But what was his name and where was he? He scanned his brain to see if he could find the information but he couldn't find it anywhere. Confused, he got up and began to explore.

He saw a door and tried to open it, finding the handle gave a dissatisfying rattle indicating it was locked. Scanning once more he found an interesting panel on the wall. He brought a map into his vision after scanning it briefly, finally knowing his general location. It was a restaurant of sorts, with vents leading all over the place. He smiled as he pulled the panel away and crawled through the vent, heading for the exit.

He knocked the exit panel away and straightened up, stretching from the previous cramped environment. He heard the gears in his arms make a satisfying click before looking around him. He saw several shelves of toys and a large present of sorts. He heard something ahead of him, turning his ears to the sound to pinpoint its location. He brought the map back into his vision and calculated the sounds origin. It came from what is most likely the kitchen.

"Where'd they put 'em?" He heard a voice call. He cautiously snuck close to the kitchen, hoping the owner of the voice was friendly. He tried to remain quiet to not disturb them just in case, merely hearing the light tapping of his feet and the soft hum of his heart as the gears turned quickly. He observed the area around him a bit more. It was dark, well into the night. There was an entrance, three rooms adjacent to this and two hallways also adjacent. Tables were placed in rows and a large stage with a curtain stood in front of all the tables.

"Gosh darnit, where'd the darn chef place 'em eh?" The voice spoke again. As the leporid snuck closer he soon heard cupboards opening and closing. He finally made it to the door and peaked around the corner, seeing a bear of sorts rummaging through some cupboards.

"Why did ya have to hide 'em where ah can't find…" He stopped for he caught something in the corner of his eye, noticing a presence in the room. He activated his scanner and found it was merely another animatronic like he was. Realising it was who the manager had notified him of earlier he turned with a grin.

"Why hallo there, how are ya?" He asked curiously. The rabbit flinched and went to run off until he realised the bear was trying to be friendly and not threatening. He tried to speak but it came out garbled and inaudible. He clutched his throat in concern as the other animatronic scanned him.

"Ah see whatcha problem is. You got no voice box." He chuckled, approaching the rabbit and extending a hand. "Mah name's Freddy, by mah scans your name's Bonnie." He held his hand until Bonnie took it slowly, shaking it. "So, yer the new one ey? They mentioned you, said ya might wan'out or somfin. Guess ye found own way ey?" He chuckled and went back to rummaging.

"Lemme tell ye som'in, k? Yer an animatronic, so ya need to keep ya power up and runnin or ya shuddown." Freddy explained hastily. Bonnie scratched his head in confusion. "So te keep up an' runnin' we usually plug in or eat somfin or another. We can process most anything 'cept them watery or sugary things." He continued, leaving Bonnie more and more confused. Freddy noticed this and offered him a smile.

"Ah know sometimes ah speak abit fas' but ah don't mean ta, is just te way ah am. Hopefally you'll get that there voice box installed so I ain't speakin' to mahself all the time" Freddy laughed, scratching the back of his head before digging around some more to find food. Bonnie just shrugged and headed over and began searching as well.

Soon enough Bonnie found a box of something. He alerted Freddy by slamming his fist onto the bench multiple times. Freddy turned and put on a huge smile as Bonnie showed him the box, unsure if it was what the bear had been looking for.

"Thank ya kindly brother, been lookin' for that there for ages now." He took the box and placed it at the middle bench, opening it up and taking a good sniff of the pizza inside. "Mah favourite, meat lovers. Tha meat gives you the best fuel source. Plus we can actually smell an' taste." He grinned, took a slice and took a large bite. Once he'd swallowed he picked up another slice and offered it to Bonnie.

Bonnie hesitantly took it, deciding first to smell it to see what the bear had meant by being able to smell. He took a whiff when his nose was flooded with a heavenly smell. He could feel his fuel tank bubble as he felt the need to eat it. He placed it into his mouth eagerly and ate the whole slice in one go.

"Whoa now busta, don't you be swallowin' a whole slice by yahself. It ain't always safe." Freddy warned, continuing his slice until he grabbed a new one. Bonnie nodded in understanding and grabbed his next slice, eating a smaller amount. It still tasted amazing and it wasn't as difficult to swallow. He loved the taste of the pizza so much that he was sure nothing was better. He would later be proven wrong.

Freddy had dug around in the freezer until he produced a box of something else, this time being plastic instead of cardboard. He pulled the top off when Bonnie was greeted with a brown, cold substance inside. He poked it and found it was hard. Freddy chuckled once Bonnie took a sniff.

"Yah don't really smell t'is one, is purely taste and stuff." He placed the box down and grabbed two spoons and two bowls. He grabbed another spoon that looked different, most likely a scoop. He scooped two balls of the stuff into his bowl and two into Bonnies. Bonnie picked it up, taking the spoon, and taking a bite. He was filled with another heavenly taste and scoffed more down.

"Slow down again k? We can't have too much righto, it messes wit' our circuits." Freddy warned again. Bonnie whined, knowing the taste of this heavenly substance would tempt him to eat more. He decided to savour the taste while he still could as he finished up the stuff.

"Ice-cream, almos' betta then pizza in mah opinion." Freddy smirked, noticing Bonnie visibly disagreed. Freddy finished his up and placed the ice-cream away, cleaning the bowls and throwing away the pizza box. "Welp, it's like four thirty in tha mornin' ah think. Best get ready for yer new voice box." Freddy escorted Bonnie out to the main area to wait around until the day began. As they sat Freddy decided to explain a few more things to Bonnie, their job, the place they were at, the times the staff came and went, stuff like that. Soon enough the staff arrived at quarter past six.

"So Bonnie came out then? Follow us, we haven't entirely finished with you." A staff member asked the rabbit animatronic. Bonnie looked worriedly to Freddy who simply smiled and gestured him to follow the man. Bonnie followed reluctantly back to parts and services where the man was waiting. "Righto, let's get it installed."

"Freddy!" Bonnie called, rushing down the hall with his ears whipping behind him. He almost crashed into the bear but stopped just in time. "Freddy, I got my voice! I have a voice! It sounds so… so… I don't even know but still!" He cried, jumping up and down excitedly. Freddy laughed and placed his hands on the rabbits shoulders.

"Calm down ya crazy sonuvagun. Ye voice is pretty darn sweet if ye ask me. Nice te see you have it now ey?" Freddy calmed his brother, who still seemed a bit jumpy. He slowly calmed enough that he stopped hopping excitedly.

"Oh man it's so sweet now, I can talk to you now and ask all the questions that need answering and…" He stopped once he noticed Freddy looked overwhelmed. Bonnie chuckled and smirked at the bear. "Now you know how I felt." Freddy smirked back as they headed towards the stage.

"Well now that you can speak, ah reackon it's time ta make a promise." Freddy stated, taking his place on the stage. Bonnie cocked his head to the side and scratched his head in confusion. Freddy sighed. "Yah need to promise that we're brothers till the end, no matter what k?"

"Oh right, yeah I promise we are brothers till the end, no matter what." Bonnie smiled, shaking his hand once more with Freddy before the day began, signalling their first day on the job.

**So you guys like? Leave a quick comment below. I will say right now this will be a majorly happier story then most but the end will have the children murders so… brace yourselves haha.**


	2. Real Chapter 2

**Hey there guys! Sorry for the long ass delay, but Koili hasn't said anything to me. So since the similarity to Brothers of Circuits I kinda asked Koili about this story just to make sure it was ok. Apparently somebody told me it would be considered stealing because of the similarities. Now I have a good reason for selecting on Freddy and Bonnie for this story that will become evident eventually. It just so happened Koili also started with Freddy and Bonnie so… what made it worse is that Golden Freddy in BoC is southerner while my Freddy was going to be southerner but is now somewhat Australian. Ugh I'm rambling, let's just keep going until Koili says something.**

Bonnie and Freddy got through their day fine, no major problems. The children were overly excited to see the new animatronic duo in action working for their entertainment. Soon enough it was closing time as most staff and all children left. Bonnie put his guitar down and smiled.

"Holy crap that was crazy, I was sure I was gonna screw up or something." Bonnie chuckled, approaching his brother. Freddy looked up to him and gave him a smirk.

"Well ya do know that t'e guitar weren't real. It all through speaker and stuff. The strings ain't even real, jus' painted." Freddy chuckled, noticing the shock on his brothers' face. Bonnie rushed to his guitar and checked in disbelief. It was true what Freddy had said, the strings were painted on, the thing wasn't real.

"Bah humbug you're right!" He exclaimed. Freddy shook his head and hopped off the stage, making his way to the kitchen. He heard something clicking so turned to see if his brother was still messing about.

"Is that you Bon?" Freddy asked. Bonnie looked at him and shook his head.

"Hey, there's these rails running around the place, and there's a chain or something moving inside." Bonnie pointed out, seeing the chain moving inside. Freddy followed the rail that seemed to go all over the place. He came to a gift room and saw an open present box that wasn't open when he first checked the place out.

"Hey uh Bon, tha present is open, didja open it?" He called. Bonnie rushed over to him and saw what he meant.

"Never touched it." He shrugged, hearing something swish behind him. He turned and saw something hanging from the railing from a crossbeam and wires. He cried out in shock and knocked his brother over in the process.

"Oops, uh I didn't mean to scare you. I merely heard you speaking about my rail system." It explained. Freddy straightened himself and observed the thing.

"Yer a very skinny animitrony aren' ya?" Freddy noted. It looked down at itself in puzzlement. "Bet there's lie, no frame or somfin' ey?" He poked its arm.

"Oh… right yes. I don't have much of an endoskeleton. They didn't think I'd need limb parts if I wouldn't be using them. You see, I simply come out of the box, greet the guests and show them their prize, somebody handing it to them. They get prizes in the game area. So I got all the basic stuff." He tried to explain. Freddy nodded slowly, rubbing his chin.

"They musta kep' ya real basic, ye don' even 'ave a blooey mouth that moves." Freddy chuckled, nudging his brother.

"It does seem a little odd." Bonnie shrugged, not really liking the smile it had plastered on its face. "At least his eye sockets move to show his mood." Bonnie pointed out to the bear.

"Ey aleast he 'as that ey? Poor bastard, he's blooey useless bu' at leas' he can wiggle his eyes.." Freddy laughed, nudging Bonnie once more. The thing merely shook its head and began traversing the rail in the opposite direction.

"Yes, at least I have that. Oh… the name's Marionette, thanks for asking." It scoffed, continuing to leave the two behind.

"Mario wait!" Bonnie called, rushing after him. The Marionette stopped and turned to face him, his legs swishing about uselessly.

"Yes, what is it Bonnie?" He asked blankly, clearly not in the mood for speaking anymore.

"Look, sorry about my brother, he's kinda a jerk." He shrugged, looking back at Freddy who was looking for something at the prize shelves. He sighed and turned back to the Marionette. "Look just, please don't take it personally, he doesn't often understand he's offending someone."

"How would you know that? You may be his brother but you've only known him for not even a full day." Marionette replied, once again moving along the railing to enter the kitchen. Bonnie sighed again as Freddy came over.

"Hey bro, got an epic idea right? We play hide 'n seek." Freddy suggested. Bonnie decided to take his mind off the puppet thing and agreed to some hide and seek. "Rightyo, le's get this underway. I hide first right?" Freddy suddenly sped of down the hallway, his hat flying off him as he did. Bonnie picked it up and realised it was rather heavy.

"Hmm, why doesn't it usually fall off?" He asked himself, weighing the hat in his hand. He felt it almost grab his palm as he let go, seeing it stick to his palm. He smirked as he realised it had a magnet in the bottom to hold it on Freddy's head. "Smart one."

"Hurry up!" Freddy called from his hiding place. His voice seemed to echo around the place. Bonnie got to work, sticking the hat onto his own head as he went searching for his brother. He went through one hallway, down another and even entered the parts and services area. He knew he couldn't be in the office as it was off limits to everyone, being unable to enter it due to his programming.

"Where are you…?" He murmured to himself, bringing up a map into his vision. He noticed the vents led around the place easily, making it quite simple for Freddy to get around. He decided to get a little help.

"Hey Mario." He hissed, head peeking into the kitchen. He saw the Marionette staring at some pizza. The Marionette turned to him and his eyes gave a more relaxed expression realising it was only Bonnie. "I need some help finding Freddy.

"Fine, but only because you're actually nice to me." The Marionette's eyes going to a happier expression. Bonnie raced out of the room as Marionette began patrolling the area.

"Hey Freddy, Marionette's playing too so watch out!" He called. He waited to see if his brother would slip up and respond but he seemed smarted than that. "Darn, worth a shot." He smirked, rushing to the storage closet. It was empty other than the many cleaning materials around.

"Oh Freddy… where are you?" Marionette called playfully. At least he was happier than before. Bonnie continued to rush around until finally deciding to dive into the vents. He went to the prize and gift area vent and crawled through. He then noticed a vent that went even lower.

"Interesting…" He murmured to himself, dropping down with a loud thunk. He heard shuffling going along at the other side. Bonnie tapped into the speakers and cameras, noticing Marionette in the right hallway. "Hey Mario…" Bonnie spoke through the speaker in a hushed tone. "…stay near the storage closet." He suggested, continuing down the vent. He hoped Marionette listened to him.

"Gosh darn it!" He heard Freddy cry as Bonnie crawled the remaining way to the exit, seeing Marionette smiling with his constant smile as Freddy sat there caught.

"Nice job with the speakers Bonnie." Marionette commended, Bonnie smirked in turn.

"Yeah I thought it would help." Bonnie replied, watching Freddy looked rather amused at his brother's plan.

"Well as fun as 'hat was we best be gettin' somfin' ta eat ey?" Freddy suggested, taking his hat from Bonnies head. Bonnie agreed and followed him to the kitchen, Marionette in tow. Once they arrived Freddy dove straight to the nearest pizza.

"Want a slice Mario?" Bonnie offered, holding a slice out to Marionette. Marionette hung there surprised until Bonnie remembered he had no mouth. "Right, you just get wall charged like we do sometimes, except in your case, all the time."

"Yeah… would have been nice to eat." Marionette sighed, his arm swinging slightly as if he tried to use it. Bonnie smiled and ate the slice, moving to eat another when he realised Freddy had already finished it off. "Hey, you pig!" Marionette called.

"Wha', there's still sala's an' stuffs." He gestured to the salads and sandwiches that were on the counter. Bonnie rolled his eyes and ate a few mouthfuls of the salad. "See, ain't that bad, an' is good fer you." Freddy chuckled.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Fred." Bonnie grumbled. He was disappointed that he didn't get much pizza but he would be able to forgive Freddy, he was his brother after all.

**Well that was a little fun now wasn't it fellas? Look as much fun as this is I'm still not sure if Koili is entirely happy about this, I have asked them they just haven't gotten back to me yet. I find it kinda humorous that the ending chapter was finished well before this even began.**


End file.
